In recent years, more and more intelligent household products entered average families. The products mostly have a capability of interconnection and interworking, such that they can work cooperatively more efficiently. For example, when food in an oven is burnt, an LED lamp in a living room flashes in red, which brings better experience for a user.
There are many interconnection and interworking technologies that are applicable to intelligent household products. Wireless technologies such as ZIGBEE, Z-WAVE and WIFI are increasingly popular in applications on intelligent household products, and will finally hold a dominant position. However, radiation problems of wireless technologies on human bodies are increasingly concerned by people. The science does not prove whether wireless electromagnetic radiation has a clear danger on human bodies; however, theoretically, bones of children are loose and are easily transmitted by electromagnetic waves, which has a potential risk on tissues such as developing brains. Some people thought that influences of electromagnetic waves on human bodies are slow, long-term, and non-obviously; therefore, more and more electromagnetic radiation causes a certain psychological panic for some people.
An intelligent antenna technology transmits a wireless signal in a particular direction, so as to reduce radiation of the wireless signal to a human body and reduce power consumption. However, when a user performs indoor activities to cause non-continuous influences on a wireless signal transmitted on a certain transmission path, an intelligent antenna will still generate a lot of radiation. For example, the user may move in a room to a certain region, thereby causing interruption of a certain transmission path, and after the user leaves the region, the intelligent antenna will continuously send a wireless signal on the transmission path. In one day, the user may pass through the region for many times, and therefore, the transmission path is intermittent, and will generate radiation for the user almost every time the user reaches this region.